In general, when knit pants are knitted seamlessly using a flat knitting machine, the back knitted fabric and the front knitted fabric are knitted in tubular form joined together continuously, using a front needle bed and a back needle bed of the flat knitting machine. For example, when the knit pants are knitted using a two-bed flat knitting machine having the front and back needle beds, the knitted fabrics are knitted with every other needles of the respective needle beds. For example, the front knitted fabric is knitted primarily with odd needles of the front needle bed and the back knitted fabric is knitted primarily with even needles of the back needle bed.
Then, the knit pants are produced by the process of knitting first two leg parts in tubular form stating at hems, followed by joining the two leg parts together at the crotch to form a tubular hip part, as shown in FIG. 6 of Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: JP published official gazette No. 2001-88243 (FIG. 6) of Japanese translation of PCT patent application